renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ledge
The Lady Amice "Ledge" Hodgson-Degas was born in Newton Bushel, Devonshire, England, on March 2, 1436. She was baptised on 27 April 1456 by Dasharna of Liverpool, became engaged on 9 June 1456 to Thedukeofholmby and married him on 12 July of the same year. Family '- Father ': Gabriel Degas '- Mother ': Eustacia''' ' '- Cousins ': Adec & Leonidas '- Second Husband ': Thedukeofholmby - Winthrop Hodgson '- First Husband ': Jasonlestreet - Jason le Street '- Son ': Pádraig Hodgson '- Daughter ': Lowena Sonnie Hodgson History Born in Newton Bushel, Devon. She worked as a seamstress for a family friend. One day at the local market she met a boy from the a-joining town of Newton Abbot. They secretly wed but sadly Amice was ousted for cavorting with married persons. Amice fled the town and her first husband aboard a ship to Liverpool and found herself in Preston. After some time of hard labor she was finally granted her own land to farm. She then made a name for herself in the town and hoped for the day she could do more. Her first husband later arrived in town to be reunited but shortly after he fled north and his body was found in Girvan, Kingdom of Scotland. It was in Preston that she believed fate existed as she was reunited with her family through a chance conversation with a stranger; she was part of the Degas Family. Some months after becoming a widow she fell in with Thedukeofholmby, whom she married after a short engagement and had two children with. In the new year of 1457 Amice had decided due to all the recent tragedy that it was time to move on. Not lightly taken as Preston had been her home and she loved it. Her family needed her thou and she decided to move to Penrith in Cumberland to support them. Tragedy struck again and Degas died leaving the family torn apart with grief. Amice found herself uprooting again and taking herself back to her birthplace near Exeter. After many months of coming to terms with how life had turned sour Amice decided it was time to return to the town she always loved above all. Amice returned to Preston on 28th October 1457 and took up home in her former bakehouse at 9 Main Street. After being widowed for a second time, Amice went into a reclusive state and parted with all her town and county commitments. Times in Preston did not get better and the county along with much of the north found itself dealing with huge debts from the war. Her former home of Ribble Stead which had lain empty since her husbands death had to be given up as Amice did not have the finances to put it back in order. She also let her fields spoil as no buyer could be found or labour to till them. Lastly her bakehouse sat dormant until better times came to Lancaster. Second Wedding On the 12th July 1456, Lady Amice Degas married Winthrop Hodgson at St. Wilfrid's in Preston. Media:Wedding_Album.pdf Mayor of Preston In late June Amice decided she had built enough of a footing in Preston to run for mayor. She had already been town mentor for three months as well as acted on the Preston Council. Her vision was to transform Preston into a cultural centre and make it attractive to visitors. She headed this plan under the slogan "Gateway to the North". Her first election win was something of a joke in the county as her opposition was the corpse of former resident Daximus who got 15% of the vote. Her second term was against her good friend Ericcedricson. She ran the town from 30th June to 29th August 1456. Widowed Again On 6th November 1457 her second husband; Thedukeofholmby was declared dead. He had been missing for a couple of weeks prior. University Since moving to Preston Amice had always involved herself in the town and county affairs. Once she moved into Ribble Stead she set up a study and surrounded herself with books on running state systems. On moving to Penrith, she was accepted as a student at the Cumberland university and of late has transferred to Lancaster. With this she hopes to be able to serve the kingdom in a greater capacity. *Master's in Latin: 13% *Master's in ancient Greek: 3% *Master's in modern languages: 20% *Basics of History : 100% *Study of government institutions : 100% *Principles of Law : 100% *Communication techniques : 12% *Tax collection mechanisms : 68% *Trading : 24% *Basic knowledge of the military : 39% *Stonemasonry : 25% *Basic Seafaring : 23% *Basic Naval Engineering : 23% Curriculum Vitae *Judge of Lancaster - 3rd June 1457 *Chancellor of Lancaster - to 4th Febuary 1457. *Mayor of Preston - 30th June 1456 to 29th August 1456(2 terms) *Preston Town Councilor - 15th March 1456 to December 1456(11 terms) *Sergeant of County Palatine of Lancaster - 15th March 1456 to 10th October 1456(4 terms) *Mentor of Preston - 15th April 1456 to 30th June 1456(4 terms) *Former Editor of the ''Preston Preacher *Farmer *Recruit of the LHG 7th July 1456 to 31st January 1457. *Baker *Civil Servant Category:People